


Nathan Sharp one shots

by Theonetruepotato87



Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: Gen, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruepotato87/pseuds/Theonetruepotato87
Summary: A one shot of Nathan Sharp aka Natewantstobattle & the reader. Told in perspective of reader. Gender not specified to make more universal. Just one story, may add more.
Relationships: Nathan Sharp/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nathan Sharp one shots

Nate has been really frustrated lately. Writing & recording hadn't been going the way he planned & it was starting to really get to him. So the last few days had been him mostly holed up trying to record, getting frustrated, slamming doors, swearing under his breath & ending in the bedroom tangled in sheets & each other. Not that I'm complaining, I just didnt expect to be this sore or for it to be this hard to walk.  
Today started like any other, I woke to an empty bed & sounds coming from downstairs. I laid there a little while longer just staring up at the ceiling & replaying the previous nights events in my mind. I smiled, this man will be the death of me, I swear. I decided to finally get outta bed, but too lazy to actually get dressed, so I just slipped on a robe & headed downstairs to make some breakfast.  
I had just started on the eggs, when I heard a door slam & mumbled cursing. I decided to pay no mind & continue cooking, that is until I felt him come up behind me. He leaned forward, turning the stove off. I looked back at him & started to question, before I was abruptly cut off by him spinning me around & slamming his mouth onto mine. Causing one of the most sexual grunts I've ever made to get caught in my throat.  
I loved the taste of him. He proceeds to wrap an arm around my lower back, while running his other hand ever so slowly down the front of my body. He then pulled back so he could watch my face as he slid his hand into my underwear. I gasped & he gave me that all too famous little smirk of his. I couldnt catch onto a single thought, he sure knew how to work those hands.  
The next thing I knew he withdrew his hand, picked me up & headed upstairs to our bedroom. Excitement eating away at me. I hate that hes been so frustrated all the time, but I cant say that I dont like when he gets like this. Using his foot to open & close the door, he wasted no time in tossing me onto the bed. Shedding his clothes faster than I've ever seen him do before, he was clearly excited himself.  
He stood there for a moment, just smiling at me, while I took the time to revel in all that stood before me. "You ready" "Always" Again that smirk & I could feel my whole body flush. He slowly crawled up my body, leaving little kisses & love bites as he went. I was already a painting mess. He took extra care on my neck, knowing that was the fastest way to make me weak.  
So lost in the feeling, I just wanted him to hurry up & take me. All of a sudden a slight flash of pain spread through my shoulder as he bit down. I moaned & ground myself up against him. "Someone's a little impatient, I see" he said chuckling. "Yes I am, I want you now" I semi whined. "Patience, we'll get there soon enough" & with that he made his way slowly back down.  
Leaving little kisses all over my stomach, down to my thighs. Nipping a little on the inside, making me jump. Then in one fellow swoop he removed my underwear & attached his mouth to me. All the air came rushing out as I became a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. I ran my hands through his soft brown hair, loving the feeling in between my fingers. I was so close, my body felt like it was on fire. I could feel the knot tighten in my stomach & then it snapped, leaving me yelling out in ecstasy & holding his head in place as I rode out my high.  
"Mmmmm, so good" he said while leaning forward to kiss me. "Now on your hands & knees." "Yes, sir," as I followed his instructions anticipating his every touch. He ran his hand along my back, rubbing slow small circles. "I love you" he said softly. "I love you too," as the words left my mouth he slammed into me & continued to do so at a fast & grueling pace. I could barely catch my breath, I was in absolute Heaven.  
Loud guttural sounds freely falling from his pretty mouth, while sounds of skin meeting skin echoed all around us. I could tell he was close by the little grunts he was making & the sloppiness of his movements. I started pushing back as hard & fast as I physically could, just longing to hear his cries of pleasure. When after a couple minutes I was finally rewarded for my actions. He yelled out, pumping a few more times before collapsing onto the bed next to me. Pulling me close to his chest, running his fingers through my hair & leaving little kisses on the top of my head. "Let's just spend the day in bed" I looked at him & the pure look of contentment on his face "Ok that sounds good to me." He grabbed my face & kissed me with everything he had, pushing me down onto the bed while positioning himself above me. "Alright time for round 2" he smiled. I laughed, getting ready to have an eventful day in bed. My god, do I love this man & what he does to me.


End file.
